sefyllfandomcom-20200214-history
Sivaria
Demonym: 'Sivarian Sivaria is the swamp Drow nation located in Palath Nenui made up nearly entirely of Drow and Half-Drow. This matriarchal society runs under the Queen, or ''Bereth. Slavery, primarily of Half-Drow but sometimes of other Elves and Half-Elves (seen as inferior races by Drow), is the foundation of Sivarian society. The Bereth reigns according to bloodline, but usurpation of the throne is not uncommon as bloodlines have been muddied and crossed since the Drow were banished by the High Elves to the west in the Medieval Age. The Citadel of Sivaria is Eylaf. Drow skin color ranges from a dark bluish gray as seen on the left to a pitch black. Hair color is white to silvery blond, and eye colors vary greatly, from deep maroon to frosty-blue. The color of skin and eye color varies so greatly since these Drow have evolved to withstand living in low light, within the swamp. Their keen eyes are not hurt by sunlight, though the light at midday can often be , but they are most comfortable in dim or low light. The Drow of Silethil are much different. Sivaria is known for it's many goods such as shrimp, medicines, resins, textiles, and fine salt. A city along Lake Boren, Edra, has grown increasingly progressive though no actual steps of defiance against the Bereth have taken place, many societal changes are in great contrast to the rest of the Kingdom. Slavery is looked down upon by many, though there are still traditionalists, more contact is made with the women of Windfell and the Gnolls of Thoviel than is generally accepted. Tensions have risen in the last few years in Edra. '''History: After arriving in the west after banishment by the High Elf Council, the Drow settled in the caves under the Bariloch Range, founding the city of Silethil. Many Drow desired to explore and found that the dense swamp of Palath Nenui as a suitable area to settle. They formed the Kingdom of Sivaria. They soon began to encounter the Oroko, a Lizardfolk nation occupying the swamps. After several years of growing tensions, war came. The War of Palath Nenui lasted for 9 years and lead to the near obliteration of the Oroko. Presently, few Oroko remain, scattered in various towns and small cities that are left to their own by the Drow of Sivaria. After 150 years or so by man's determining, these Drow realized that their eyes had grown less sensitive to the light, though also they had grown less keen in the dark. However, while shade and dark are preferred still, the Sivarians soon began to build towns in the less dark areas of the swamps and along Point Bay to begin to trade. In most of Sivaria and Eylaf in particular, the Sivarian people have learned to simply accept whatever happens within the kingdom. Conspiracies and theories about the goings and doings of the governing elite and the royalty are seldom the topic of taverns and groups these days. Simply, the upper class does such a good job of convoluting the truth that the Sivarians are desensitized to the specifics. Their way of life continues, rarely disturbed and so, all is well. Feast of the Summer Moon: The Drow of Sivaria savor the delicacy of wild duck and steamed shrimp soup. These dishes are especially prevalent during the Feast of the Summer moon. The commerce of Sivaria is dependent upon the summer crowds that are brought to the great ports up and down Point Bay. The Holiday is reserved mainly for the coastal towns, but is celebrated with food and a hefty import of all types of liquor. It is celebrated on the first full moon of Ander. Commencement: The celebration of the new year, or Commencement is slowly gaining in popularity as the stars and the heavens are seeking more to be understood. Saeria, a nation devoted to the study of the stars, holds the largest celebration in Sefyll. Others, especially sea-farers such as many in Norrhal, the Tacuarembo, and the Sivarians, also celebrate the new year, but without such festivity, but still with feasts.